thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuck It Up
Change makes his first song with his on-and-off flame, Chica. Lyrics ''[Intro: Change & Chica] (BackBusters) Aw, this her corner anthem, bitches, what's up? ''Dumb Honey Yeah, me and Rochelle pull up to PDL back to back Them lesbos 69 Rochelle Slayed-It, bitches ''Change I tell all them hoes, "Fuck him up Strip it down, suck him up" Suck him up, suck him up (suck him up, suck him up) Swallow it, swallow it (swallow it, swallow it) Fuck him up, fuck him up (fuck it up, fuck it up) Suck him up, suck him up (suck him up, suck him up) I tell all them hoes (''whaaa) "Fuck him up Strip it down, suck him up" (suck him up, suck him up) Swallow it, swallow it (swallow it) Swallow it, swallow it (swallow it) Swallow it, swallow it (swallow it) Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up) ''1: Change My first love was a stripper (Chica) always had to "tip" her 20 thousand cunts (''who) they said I was bigger (I am) I said, "I'm the biggest, bitch, you already blew it" (you blew it) I give 'em good header (head) they say I'm a whore (ayy) 20 bitches mean no harm, fuck 'em all and that's a train I was nuttin' in bitches faces back when Jake was still a lame Got a big D now (yeah?) I got a cock ring on (okay?) Got some condoms with me, ain't getting diseased, hoe I'm gon fuck her up, fuck her up (fuck her up) Mess up her make-up (make up) She gon take it up, take it up (take it up) She gon fuck a bitch's pay up (pay up) She said slay for the pussy, slay for the pussy (slay) May get the pussy, may get the pussy (hey) Asked Mom to forgive me (die) 'Cause I ate out the pussy, ate out the pussy ''Change I tell all them hoes, "Fuck him up Strip it down, suck him up" Suck him up, suck him up (suck him up, suck him up) Swallow it, swallow it (swallow it, swallow it) Fuck him up, fuck him up (fuck it up, fuck it up) Suck him up, suck him up (suck him up, suck him up) I tell all them hoes (''whaaa) "Fuck him up Strip it down, suck him up" (suck him up, suck him up) Swallow it, swallow it (swallow it) Swallow it, swallow it (swallow it) Swallow it, swallow it (swallow it) Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up) ''2: Chica ''Hoe, hoe Brought out the PINK printed panties just to fuck in China Giving birth in China, bitch was raped in China Lil' Orange Chicken bitch 'cause I'm mixed with China Real tight vagina? Gon' get sent to China (woo) I tell all these niggas (Ro) suck a dick (sucking dick) Strip him down, turn your niggas out (wow) how? You can go spit on it, yes, spit on it (spits) Be a fag bitch, gotta call dibs on it (dibs) Bust that bussy open! Gotta be extra and go nut on it (nut) I don't like hymen (no) whiny like Hyman (bro) Everybody wife me once they get that "Come find me" I think he wanna fuck me, I'll let him suck my titty Never trust a big dick and a frown, he power top-y Sl-slut queens are supreme, ask Jayne and Shelly G-get Mally and Ro, do not nut in my hole A-ass game is smashing like it play Whack-A-Mole Dick game is shitty, but I ain't got one, though ''Change I tell all them hoes, "Fuck him up Strip it down, suck him up" Suck him up, suck him up (suck him up, suck him up) Swallow it, swallow it (swallow it, swallow it) Fuck him up, fuck him up (fuck it up, fuck it up) Suck him up, suck him up (suck him up, suck him up) I tell all them hoes (''whaaa) "Fuck him up Strip it down, suck him up" (suck him up, suck him up) Swallow it, swallow it (swallow it) Swallow it, swallow it (swallow it) Swallow it, swallow it (swallow it) Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up) ''3: Change Well, I'm the hoe, boy, that they talking about All these stupid ass niggas got my cum in they mouth I know the mad bitches and Jamal is one of them too He be bleedin' twice a month 'cause that's what mad bitches do Piece of (''sheit), Ro Ro Kahn should expose you Ain't no girls that want you, nigga, they all despise you You ain't (sheit) word to uncle Hector Jamal couldn't fuck nobody, he can't try to be a whore (Sheit) We be doing it barebackin', we be doing it, arguin' We don't nut on porno sites, we just fuck in Target Dick big as a tumor (tumor) my cum just go shootin' (grr) You a really stupid bitch, work at Chucky Cheese (damn) You a old pussy, you a fucking Spencer Piece of (sheit) you ain't (sheit) and y'all like twin sisters Respect your mother, get your bitch, baby, fuck with us Jamal is such a fucking (beitch) don't know why he's with him ''Change I tell all them hoes, "Fuck him up Strip it down, suck him up" Suck him up, suck him up (suck him up, suck him up) Swallow it, swallow it (swallow it, swallow it) Fuck him up, fuck him up (fuck it up, fuck it up) Suck him up, suck him up (suck him up, suck him up) I tell all them hoes (''whaaa) "Fuck him up Strip it down, suck him up" (suck him up, suck him up) Swallow it, swallow it (swallow it) Swallow it, swallow it (swallow it) Swallow it, swallow it (swallow it) Fuck it up, fuck it up (fuck it up) Trivia *Change says he's been nutting in bitches' faces since Jake was still a lame, referencing when Jake was usually ignored by the B. Brothers. *When Change says "Asked Mom to forgive me," he's doing the Revisionworld opposite of Outworld in which he thanks Cindy Flame, as those in Outworld say "Thank Kahn", or the Kahn children say "Thank Dad," thanking Shao Kahn.